Silence, ça roule
by Skayt
Summary: "Hmm, Derek ?" "Quoi ?" "Tu... euh... tu sais en faire, hein ? Rassure-moi." Comment dire...


_Hello, hello,_

 _Silence, ça roule est pour... pour... TATATATAAAAM *roulement de tambour* RE TATATAAAAAM : Lessa-chan. Ce Noël (fin Noël dernier, techniquement) elle avait parfaitement deviné les cadeaux (le pourquoi du comment et tout) et elle a donc gagné deux OS (rien que ça). Celui-ci est le premier (le deuxième arrivera bientôt)_

 _La demande ? Stiles et Derek qui font du roller._

 _Un groooos groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction **_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme (article spécial pour les OS)_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Silence, ça roule**

Derek aimait Stiles.

Derek aimait Stiles au moins autant qu'il pouvait le détester.

C'était pas rien, ça !

C'était même carrément beaucoup.

Actuellement, Derek détestait vraiment le crétin avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaines.

Il le détestait, lui et ses idées stupides.

Et son rire idiot au possible.

Et ses sourires en coin, fiers et crétins.

Il le détestait, lui et ses dents, et sa stupide chemise à carreaux et son affreux bonnet raton-laveur.

Bon, si Derek décidait d'être totalement honnête, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, il dirait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bonnet raton-laveur qu'il n'aimait pas.

Ou alors juste un peu.

Un mini peu.

Non. Ce que Derek n'aimait pas... c'était pourquoi Stiles avait ce stupide bonnet sur la tête.

Stiles avait été demander de l'aide à Peter pour faire ses achats de Noël.

À. Peter.

Peter.

P. E. T. E. R.

Bon sang de bois, Derek avait bien le droit d'être vert, non ?

Non. Probablement pas.

Stiles avait été demander de l'aide à Peter pour faire ses achats de Noël car il voulait être certain de trouver quelque chose qui plairait à Derek.

Vous la sentez venir la mauvaise idée ?

Ouais. Derek avait le droit d'être vert, jaune, rouge, bleu, arc-en-ciel, jaune à pois vert et à rayures roses pour ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ensuite... ils étaient revenus comme chien et chat.

Ce qui était pas mal stupide comme expression, compte-tenu que les chiens et les chats ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Sauf exception.

Stiles avec son bonnet raton-laveur. Peter avec un bonnet panda.

Et, bien sûr, la meute était présente.

Stiles et Peter avaient le timing dans la peau.

\- On t'a pris un bonnet aussi, avait sourit Peter. Sois pas jaloux.

Derek avait grogné.

Tout concentré qu'il était à tuer son oncle par la pensée (il y arriverait, un jour, à force de persévérance), Derek ne s'était pas méfié de la disparition de Stiles.

Il ne s'était pas méfié jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Ah ouais... ouais, le bonnet lapin aurait pas eu le même effet.

\- Bien sûr, fanfaronna Peter. Le bonnet avec les oreilles de chat ne pouvait que mieux lui aller.

Alors ouais, forcément, maintenant, chaque fois que Derek voyait ce crétin de bonnet... il pensait à Peter et Stiles qui lui offraient un autre crétin de bonnet.

Un crétin de bonnet chat, histoire d'enfoncer le clou jusqu'au bout.

Ce qui le réjouissait à peu près autant que Peter qui s'invitait chez lui à deux heures du mat' pour se faire une omelette.

\- Tu comptes faire la tronche encore longtemps ? Soupira Stiles.

\- Pas ma faute. C'est ton bonnet.

L'humain haussa un sourcil et ricana un peu.

Et pour Derek, un Stiles qui ricane, c'est déjà trop.

\- Tu accuses sérieusement mon bonnet d'être responsable de ton humeur de chien ?

\- Il me fait penser à Peter.

Stiles le regarda, étonné.

Puis grimaça... tout en restant étonné.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter du fait qu'un bonnet raton-laveur te fasse penser à ton oncle ? Non parce que... voilà quoi... hein... je m'inquiète, moi.

\- Grmpf.

Sur cette réponse Ô combien pertinente, Derek roula des yeux et entra.

Plus vite ils entraient, plus vite ils achetaient ces engins de malheur.

Plus vite il les achetaient, plus vite ils s'y mettaient.

Plus vite ils s'y mettaient, plus vite ils arrêtaient.

Et plus vite ils rentraient.

Bien sûr, le fait que « plus vite ils rentraient, plus vite Stiles retirait ce crétin de bonnet » n'avait rien à voir.

Rien du tout.

o o o

Derek regardait d'un œil mauvais les rollers qu'il avait aux pieds.

Il ne le sentait pas, ce coup-là.

Genre... pas du tout.

Pas du tout DU TOUT !

\- Euh... Der' ? Appela Stiles d'une voix incertaine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh. Tu. Tu sais en faire, hein ? Rassure-moi.

Le loup-garou, qui avait commencé à rouler pour voir s'il y arrivait sans se casser la binette, se stoppa net.

Quoi ?

Stiles se moquait de lui, là, rassurez-le !

Ce petit crétin qui l'avait harcelé pendant des heures (littéralement, bien évidemment) pour qu'ils aillent faire du roller... ce petit crétin ne pouvait pas lui demander s'il savait, s'il...

Ah bah si.

Il pouvait.

Il pouvait même tellement qu'il l'avait fait.

\- Et pourquoi je saurais faire du roller ?

\- Et pourquoi tu saurais pas faire du roller ?

\- Tu es celui qui voulait faire du roller, Stiles.

\- Ce qui t'empêche pas de savoir en faire, j'te signale.

Derek soupira.

\- Stiles... tu ne sais pas faire de roller ?

\- Bah, pas sans me casser la figure tous les deux mètres.

Derek re-soupira.

\- Stiles...

\- Quoi ? T'as vraiment cru que je savais faire du roller sans me casser la figure tous les dix centimètres ? J'ai déjà du mal à marcher dans la rue sans m'emberlificoter les pieds alors faire du roller, tu penses bien...

Derek reeeee-soupira.

Et serra les poings.

\- Donc, Derek, est-ce que tu sais faire du roller ?

\- Je sais tenir debout et avancer, oui.

\- Tu m'aideras à pas tomber ?

\- Non.

Stiles gonfla ses joues, mécontent.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, il boudait et fusillait du regard le malotru qui roulait devant lui.

\- Mais Dereeeeek !

\- Il faut être un magicien pour réussir à t'aider à ne pas tomber.

\- Alors tombe avec moi et sers moi de matelas. Ça fait mal de tomber.

Merci Captain Obvious.

En tant que loup-garou, Derek ne savait pas que tomber faisait mal. Voyons !

Ce secret se transmettait de génération d'humain à génération d'humain.

Derek était probablement le premier lycan à être mis dans la confidence.

Pourvu qu'il garde ce secret et ne le partage pas au reste de sa communauté poilue !

o o o

Derek s'arrêta.

Stiles venait de tomber.

Encore une fois.

Était-ce le treizième ou la vingt-septième fois ? Il n'en savait trop rien.

Il avait cessé de compter dépassé dix.

\- Dereeeeeek, j'en ai marre.

\- De faire du roller ?

\- Non. De tomber.

\- Tu tombes parce que tu fais du roller.

Parfois, Stiles se demandait comment Derek et Peter pouvaient être de la même famille.

Comment ils avaient pu être complices, quelques années plus tôt.

Puis Derek lui sortait un truc comme ça... et Stiles arrêtait de se poser ce genre de questions pendant un temps.

\- Je fais pas de roller. Je passe mon temps à tomber parce que j'essaie de faire du roller.

La nuance devait être un peu trop subtile pour Derek qui... grogna.

\- Comment tu fais pour pas tomber ?

\- Je ne suis pas toi.

\- C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi, exactement, marmonna Stiles, les yeux plissés. Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

\- Lève-toi et roule.

\- Hmm, gnon.

En tailleur par terre, les bras de nouveau croisés, Stiles recommençait à bouder.

Les personnes qui marchaient, se baladaient tout comme eux, devaient les contourner.

\- Stiles...

\- Mais j'en ai marre de tomber, moi.

\- Stiles...

\- Je vais quand même pas me balader à quatre pattes pour arrêter de tomber ! J'aurais l'air ridicule.

\- Parce que tu penses ne pas avoir l'air ridicule, comme ça ?

Stiles leva les yeux.

\- T'es en train de dire quoi, là ?

\- Que bouder assis par terre ne te donne absolument pas l'air pas ridicule.

Si Derek avait espéré que les bouderies de Stiles cessent, sa méthode était on ne peut plus mauvaise.

Plutôt que faire se relever Stiles, le plus jeune se renfrogna de plus belle.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? Suggéra Derek, l'air de rien.

\- Et comment on rentre, gros malin ? Je vais encore tomber ! Et c'est le fait que je tombe, le problème. Espèce de gargouille malodorante.

La-dite gargouille malodorante jugea préférable de ne pas s'attarder sur l'appellation ; de ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi il se trouvait affublé de pareil sobriquet.

Comment Scott pouvait-il être ami avec Stiles était une excellente question.

À laquelle, sans le savoir, Stiles venait de répondre.

Il arrive même aux meilleurs d'être de parfaits abrutis et de ne pas voir l'évidence.

\- Tu peux enlever les rollers, tu sais...

\- C'est pas juste. Pourquoi je devrais marcher pendant que tu roules ?

\- Je peux les enlever aussi, soupira Derek.

o o o

C'est ce qu'ils firent.

Côte à côte, le loup-garou avait enfin l'occasion de profiter un peu de la présence de Stiles.

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas un mot aux autres, hein. Ils se moqueront de moi, sinon.

\- Ils se moquent déjà de toi.

Un point pour le loup grognon.

\- Raison de plus pour pas leur donner une raison de plus de se moquer.

\- Stiles...

\- C'est moi.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi râleur, aujourd'hui ?

\- On devait faire du roller rien que tous les deux et comme je suis pas capable de rester debout sur des rollers, alors avancer n'en parlons même pas, bah on se retrouve à pas faire de roller rien que tous les deux.

\- Et faire du roller était si important que ça, à tes yeux ?

\- Non. Être tous les deux.

\- Et on est quoi, là ?

Silence.

\- Tous les deux.

\- Donc...

\- Donc j'ai aucune raison de râler.

On pourrait alors penser, et c'était justement ce qu'avait espéré Derek, que Stiles cesserait de râler, bouder, marmonner que c'était « vraiment trop méga pas juste »... mais non.

À la place, Stiles recommença à râler, bouder et marmonner que c'était « vraiment trop méga pas juste ».

\- Pourquoi tu râles, encore ? Soupira Derek, qui commençait à n'en plus pouvoir.

\- Je râle pas, je boude. Et je boude parce que tu m'as volé ma raison de râler.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Derek

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu vas le mettre, parfois, le bonnet chat ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Peut-être quoi ?

\- Si je ne suis pas avec toi et ton bonnet raton-laveur ou avec Peter et son bonnet panda.

\- Il est chouette le bonnet panda, hein.

Derek souriait.

Et ça fit sourire Stiles, de voir le grognon sourire.

\- C'était l'idée de qui, les bonnets ?

\- Peter. J'me demande comment il peut passer du psychopathe qui tue tout le monde au gamin qui se précipite vers les bonnets pour essayer un bonnet panda.

\- N'essaie pas de comprendre. S'il y a bien une personne plus difficile à comprendre que toi, c'est Peter.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est tes deux personnes favorites au monde ?

Stiles, bien plus joyeux que quelques minutes plus tôt, avait légèrement accéléré le pas.

Il avait dépassé le loup-garou et, maintenant, avançait à reculons.

\- Diiiis, c'est pour ça, Derek ?

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est pourquoi ? Si c'est pas parce qu'on est adorablement difficiles à comprendre, c'est pourquoi ?

\- Peter n'est absolument pas _adorablement_ difficile à comprendre.

\- Adorablement casse-pied, alors ?

\- Non.

\- Adorablement intelligent ?

\- Non.

\- Adorablement chieur ?

\- Comment peux-tu mettre Peter et adorablement dans la même phrase ?

L'humain se tut.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Recommença à sourire bêtement.

\- Tu viens de mettre Peter et adorablement dans la même phrase, là, et ça a pas l'air d'avoir paru compliqué.

\- Stiles... tu me fatigues.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas me diiiiiiiiiiiiire ?

\- Parce que Peter n'est pas une de mes deux personnes favorites au monde, grinça Derek.

\- Et c'est qui, alors, les deux ?

\- Toi.

\- Et ?

\- Je pense que tu peux amplement compter pour deux.

* * *

Fin.

 _Bien sûr, Peter avec un bonnet panda c'est to-ta-le-ment innocent et pas du tout à cause d'une certaine photo (pas du tout, voyons). Idem pour Derek ;-)_

 _J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress & co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


End file.
